An Unconventional Expedition
by MagykTales
Summary: 'You can say what you like, but in exchange for a day working at your job site - I wouldn't mind having you read Anna Karenina by Tolstoy' She turned to serve a customer while Ino, Shikamaru and Chouji looked up with questioning glances. 'Isn't that a story about a woman committing adultery' asked Shikamaru.


Coffee and Conversation

Low music, gentle laughter, and the buzz of conversation mixed together indiscriminately - Cafe Parisian was filled with life. The scent of cocoa beans wafted within the air as students poured fresh brews into paper cups, serving flavoured coffee from hazelnut to vanilla, almond toffee crunch to amaretto, butter pecan to butterscotch, an unlimited assortment of delicious tastes; served alongside (at the behest of the customer) were chocolate cookies or toffee cakes, blueberry scones and cranberry tarts, pumpkin or apple pie slices, date squares or biscotti amongst other delights. Light and dark chocolate coloured wallpaper, mixed with cream, yellow, and white textures and colourful quaint paintings deepened the rich ambiance of 'Cafe Parisian.'

Many individuals from separate walks of life would frequent the café in shape of businessmen at rendezvous meetings, students gathering for a study date, couples creating precious moments together over a warm latte, or even younger and older friends spending time together to discuss important events in their lives, keeping each other informed and up-to-date. It was however curios to note that despite serving fantastic coffee and deserts (in some people's opinion the best in the city) - Cafe Parisian was shy of the well-deserved attention it would have received had the home business been marketed better than it had. Those who discovered the magic of this shop did so purely by mistake in most instances, as the place was even more obscure than had been expected. Luckily, customers once having tasted Cafe Parisian goods' were almost always converted into regulars and more often, life long customers; but, it was a fact of regret for the owners that most would go through life having never been enlightened.

The Yamanaka's were the store owners of 'Cafe Parisian.' Ethnically Japanese, they had migrated to Toronto in search of a better life, and as happens for most Asian families, the decisive action to open a small business was not only inevitable, but also natural. Initially, the Yamanaka's were seized with the idea of opening up a prosperous flower-shop. The inspiration for which was born of a love of gardening that Mr. and Mrs. Yamanaka harboured; however this endeavour took a sudden turn as the family experienced their first winter in Canada, brutal and shearing to the bone. The Yamanaka's had hoped to cultivate a garden in their home and further expand their gardening skills by making it a business. With Canada's winters exceedingly long and summers unbearable hot and fleeting - gardening and the flower business was cast into doubt. As fur coats, gloves, and leather boots became reliable weapons against the chilling snowstorms and biting wind, hail and wet rain, the Yamanaka's venture changed from flowers to coffee - thus came the birth of 'Cafe Parisian.'

For many a year, the homey atmosphere, warmth of food and drink, and cheerful smiles at the coffee shop had shielded many from the bipolarity of Canadian weather. The reader will perhaps wonder why a name citing patriotism for the French - especially in a shop run by Japanese immigrants was the first choice? Though, in our world today such multicultural situations, places and events are not exclusive solely to this one coffee shop and can be found everywhere as the world increasingly becomes a melting pot of multiculturalism - a global village in contemporary vernacular.

The inspiration for the name of their business came from the Yamanaka's sole heir - their daughter Ino. Suffice it to say, individuals with an oriental ethnicity often are light-skinned, with dark hair and dark eyes – and although it is not an impossibility for rare characteristics to emerge from generation to generation, it is most certainly not the norm. Ino Yamanaka was a peculiar beauty, with conventional Caucasian characteristics - light blond hair, blue eyes and a pale rosy complexion - all physical traits non-existent of her inherited genetics. Her distinctive appearance through her childhood in Japan often either allowed her to be at the centre of appraisal or disapproval. As Ino grew older, so did her beauty; growing up in Canada she was not often recognized for her ethnic background, but was mindful of reminding everyone around her about it with her bento boxes, anime and manga books, cultural festivities and clothing, and most importantly 'Hello Kitty' key chains.

Returning to the subject of naming the Cafe, Ino's mother had always been a voracious reader. She had an affinity towards the French culture and customs, and while researching one day, picked out of history Princess Caroline, Duchesse de Berry - whom she compared to Ino in physical beauty and likeness. Princess Caroline was considered the most beautiful in her family, parallel to Ino's universe; thus, her parents nicknamed Ino as their - 'Parisian Princess' - a sentiment that did more harm than good as overtime it induced vain and conceited characteristics in Ino. In time when the Yamanaka's were conflicted on deciding to name the coffee shop, the bi-cultural nature of Canadian society, and their own love for the French language and people lead to the birth of 'Parisian Cafe.'

'Oi, Ino!'

Bright eyes looked up from a notepad, settling inquisitively on a man with a pensive gaze, tight-set lips, and long dark hair. 'What is it Shika?'

'Get me two double double's, a slice of apple pie, and another slice of caramel pecan pie as well.'

Pursing her lips, Ino stared at her customer critically. 'I thought Chouji was on a diet!'

'You can ask him why he isn't when he's here,' replied the man while glancing down at his watch. 'He should be here in five minutes - and remember warm up the pecan pie for him. When are you on your break?'

'You would think I know the routine after two years of serving your royal Highnesses,' muttered Ino. 'I'm on my break in five, Tenten is going to take over here,' she replied gesturing to a girl with caramel eyes and dark hair tied into a bun walking into the shop.

'Kon'nichiwa Shikamaru, Ino!' Tenten waved with rosy cheeks, warming up her reddened fingers by blowing into them. 'Wonderful weather we're having.'

Shikamaru moved towards an empty seat, shrugging off his jacket as Tenten brushed past him in a hurry. 'Kon'nichiwa! Being a latecomer, you won't have time to warm yourself up with a coffee, either.'

'Luckily multi-tasking is one of my strong suits, even if being on time isn't! So while serving customers like yourselves,' Tenten announced while tying up her green apron, 'I can drink a warm cup of coffee too.' Ino smirked as she handed her co-worker an extra-large cup of hazelnut-flavoured coffee, while removing the same uniform that her friend has just donned.

'It's a good thing I can multi-task as well then,' chuckled a newcomer, with broad shoulders and fat cheeks. 'I can think about food at the same time as eating it,' he said while taking a seat next to Shikamaru.

'Less thinking, more eating,' said Ino placing two coffee cups beside either pie, in front of them. 'Eat up, children! Tenten, do you mind making me two turkey sandwiches and one teriyaki chicken sub?'

'It's the usual routine isn't it?' Moving away from counter, she began to prepare lunch for her friends. Ino and Shikamaru settled quietly around the table, sipping delicately on their coffee, with Chouji consumed devouring his dessert with a zealous passion.

'Chouji, I thought you said you were going on a diet!' scolded Ino with an indignant expression.

'I was going to go on one,' he replied, gulping down a sip of his coffee, and diving into the already half-finished caramel pecan pie. 'I guess it just didn't happen…I've decided to join the gym instead.'

'It's amazing how we've had this discussion numerous times since we were children. Chouji goes on a 'diet' almost every month - except he ends up eating way more than less each time.' Shikamaru rolled a lazy eye in Ino's direction.

'Well at least he isn't lazy like you,' Ino drawled, pulling at her bun. 'Chouji, listen to me and give up on the excessive eating. You're going to regret it one day, and besides what the point of exercise without a proper diet?'

'Yeah Chouji, she's trying to tell you to become anorexic so that you can maintain a Victoria's secret model body like her.' Shikamaru laid his cheek into his palm, poking the pie on his plate in a disinterested way.

'Shut-up Shikamaru.' Ino flippantly waved a hand in his direction. 'There is nothing wrong with taking care of yourself - maybe if you tried, you wouldn't look as average as you do now. Anyways, average men are always jealous of the exceptional.'

'I guess you're burning then,' he replied smirking. 'I've always considered your average abilities and disdainful ways annoying.' Looking quietly at her over the rim of his cup, he waited patiently for a spiteful comment, a chance to continue this childish banter that could only be explained as a tradition and less as a form of communication between the two friends. An outsider watching them would find this exchange perplexing if not downright ridiculous; but Ino and Shikamaru's verbal battle was a commonplace event.

'Why you little…' Ino raised a threatening finger, but was interrupted by Tenten bringing over the sandwiches, with a disapproving glance.

'Enough you guys,' she said while placing the sandwiches in front of each person. Chouji gave her an apologetic smile. 'You people do this everyday…one would think you liked each other or something.' Shikamaru was bashful enough to colour slightly at this, and in wanting to reply, was subdued by a glance towards Ino, who had resumed her flippant posture, examining her finger nails with a new-found interest. 'Chouji, how is work going?' Tenten asked, slipping the dirty cups into the dishwasher.

'It's fine…though it gets a bit tiring to put together the strength to build homes in the middle of March.'

'If you were looking to find an easy job in construction, you were looking in the wrong place. But then again, it balances you out with your eating habits, doesn't it?'

'I'm sure I would not want to be in your place,' Shikamaru added. Being a law student himself, and holding a job as a part-time sale associate, Shikamaru was constantly in search of the simpler opportunities that life bestowed sparingly, in his opinion. There was little need to exert himself mentally over much, for his cognitive abilities were superior to most. Physical activity Shikamaru had no inclination towards, having never been interested in sports or the outdoors, opting instead to play Shogi with a worthy opponent.

'You wouldn't be able to handle it either, Shika,' Ino said to him in a matter-of-fact tone.

'Always looking to pick a fight aren't you, Ino?'

'Construction may be physically tiring, but then again being a law student requires a different kind of effort - something that I think is a lot tougher than body work,' Tenten said, drying a coffee pot. 'It requires constant intellectual activity.'

Shikamaru grinned, while Chouji shrugged his broad shoulders. 'Women can always talk about things that they wouldn't know about. I think you should spend a day at my job site, and then we can see if mental beats physical. All I know is, you're sure going to have a big appetite afterwards,' Chouji exclaimed, winking at Tenten.

Laughter rippled around the table at Chouji's comment. 'You can say what you like, but in exchange for a day working at your job site - I wouldn't mind having you read Anna Karenina by Tolstoy!' She turned to serve a customer while Ino, Shikamaru and Chouji looked up with questioning glances.

'Isn't that a story about a woman committing adultery?' asked Shikamaru.

'It depends on what perspective you are looking at the story from,' responded Tenten. 'More or less it's a story about a woman destined to find love - outside of wedlock. Anna is Karenin's wife and mother to his child. But she is bored of her monotonous relationship, and finds true love in a man who is not her husband, causing her to eventually elope with him. Of course, as with all the great writers of old age, Tolstoy attempted to tell the story of a fallen women. Anna essentially gives up her life and her child, though not without struggle and confrontation with her husband. The book also has other themes such as the choice between what is right and wrong, what does religion teach us about God, having faith in humanity, and broader questions such as what is the purpose of life, why are we here, and of course - how should we live to our fullest potential?'

'So she fought for her child?' Chouji asked, thoughtfully taking a bite out of his sandwich.

'She tried to, but let's remember that it's set in eighteenth century Russia, where inevitably all custody of the children goes to the husband (in this case the non-adulterer) and the right of divorce is also difficult to grant, to both men and women because the Church was vehemently opposed both legally and spiritually in breaking off marriages.' Tenten pursed her lips, thinking disapprovingly to herself. It had been a struggle for women to achieve their rights as equals in society, a change that had only progressed at unprecedented levels post-World War two. However, to say that equality had been established would be a far cry from the obvious.

'Well it seems like an interesting book…too philosophical for me. I'm more interested in cookbooks if you know what I mean!' Munching on his sandwich, Chouji daintily wiped away at his mouth. An almost absurd picture appears in one's mind upon considering an oversized man delicately savouring his lunch - and in spite of his rushed actions, Chouji was always cognizant of his surroundings; thus he made full effort to remain regal and chip away at the contents of the plate with sublime and languid motions that nonetheless seemed ridiculous for a man his size.

'Anyways, the question to be asked by the reader is - was Anna justified in her actions?' asked Tenten.

'Like I said,' Shikamaru took a sip of his cooled coffee. 'It's a woman who is unable to control her emotions, and flies down the wrong path just to find some excitement in her life.'

Ino glanced at Shikamaru, inwardly surprised that his comment stung sharply. She thought, perhaps he had been directing his words towards her, as she recognized a familiar sensation of uneasiness settling in. It became imperative that she should answer; she seemed to be defending herself against an imaginary attack, and willed herself into impetuous action. 'It's so like you to choose the boring, circumspect line of thought Shikamaru,' she began, recognizing that her voice was full with a familiar tone of sarcasm, a tone she was used to hearing from Shikamaru. 'Of course a woman will always choose love over a tedious marriage. I think that Anna was justified in eloping, even if she had to leave her son behind. Think of it this way - I'm sure if a man were to commit adultery, it wouldn't make much of a difference. But for women - of course it's a different story.'

'Only irrational people say things like that and of course being a woman you're going to play the blame card. Think a little before you speak, Ino,' he said and wondered at the change in her voice.

'I don't need you to tell me that,' Ino replied, sneering. 'Besides, when you suppress your emotions for so long, these kinds of things happen. Plus, when it took centuries for us to gain our rights because of the 'machismo of men,' I think that I'm entitled to play the blame card a while longer.'

'I'm not pretending to say that Anna's position in life was easy…but that doesn't mean you have to commit adultery and not only ruin your life, but your family's life as well. She seems like a frivolous character in my opinion. Anyways, this conversation is troublesome….'

'No, her decisions means that she's been suppressed. A woman is an emotional creature - if you do not give her proper amount if care, it's highly unlikely that she will stay faithful to you. That's the way that I think anyways - and besides if you treat her like a trophy, or less even, how do you expect her not to fall in love with someone else?'

'But what if falling in love means that you're doing the wrong thing? Can you honestly tell me that a fallen woman is to be emulated, because she chose to move on from a comfortable though tedious marriage? The book itself is a memento of Anna's search for forgiveness because she knows that she has sinned. There are times when the magnanimity of her husband Karenin baffles me. In all the hurt and humiliation, he granted Ana reprieve - and here you think that she should have repeated her actions over and over just because she was in love with another man. Seems to me like you would do the same, but perhaps without the depth of Ana's reasons.' Shikamaru shifted his gaze from the top of the coffee rim, looking at Ino. The self-assuredness with which the question was posed was enough of a provocation for Ino's anger. Shikamaru's confidence, in her (_humble_) opinion was enough to enrage anyone, and galvanize them to disagree with everything he said, to disprove and discredit his claims, no matter how just his argument may have been. The most exasperating effect inflicted was on Ino's disposition - Shikamaru's words always left her feeling incompetent, as if there was more that she could have studied, more that she could have learned, more that she should have known. In most cases, Ino resorted to chaffing repartee to cover her glaring ineptitude and wondered if Shikamaru could see through her devices.

Shikamaru, for his part liked to engage in playful banter, but he had a deep aversion for confrontation, an event that would require him to strain himself beyond uniform procedures. It was also unhealthy to fight, but fighting with Ino was an excessive chore that lasted as long as her ire took to wither away, washing away his energies. Needless to say, Shikamaru averted his gaze from her statuesque figure, and hardened features. He felt disoriented, as if somehow the reason for her expression was his fault.

Interrupting their conversation, his phone rang loudly. Shikamaru looked down at the flashing number. 'Sorry you guys, it's Temari. I've got to take this,' said Shikamaru, walking away from the table, looking down at the floor while taking his call.

'What's the matter with you today? You're itching to get down his throat,' said Tenten anxiously watching Ino.

'He thinks he knows too much. Hopefully Temari can put him in his place.' Ino piled the empty plates together, handing them to Tenten. 'How long is your shift?'

'I'm surprised you work here and you don't know what's going on half the time. I'm working until five, and class after that. Luckily I'm already downtown, I won't have to subway all the way to class.'

'Are you guys planning something? Korean BBQ maybe?' Chouji's eyes danced with a feverish light.

'We're going over to Sakura's,' Ino pushed her hair back, 'I guess it's been a while since I've seen her so we thought why not? It'll be a fun night I think, food, movies, gossip. What are you planning to bring?'

'That's so cheap Ino…' The dejection on Chouji's face was laughable. Taking pity, Tenten kindly placed a muffin in front of him. Her kind gestures and words were performed many times throughout a day, when given the opportunity. By nature being sweet, kind and giving, Tenten was sometimes mistaken by these qualities as being weak-willed but her disposition was anything but. Strength of character and will are qualities, which are easily misrepresented because they have no physical form or expression. Physical judgment is a weak representation of one's greater capacities, and often altruism is a quality associated wrongly with a negative constitution.

'What can I say Chouji, you just don't deserve a good night out!'

'Whatever, Shika and I have a date too,' retorted Chouji with flushed cheeks, averting his attention for the time being by relishing the flavour of blueberry melting away on his tongue.

'Try not to have took much fun, if ya' know what I mean,' answered Ino, pertly smacking her lips together and tasking her lip balm.

Walking back to the table, and hearing the latter part of this conversation, Shikamaru asked, 'Who is going on a date?'

'Apparently Chouji and you,' snickered Tenten.

'Mendokuse…'

'You should invite Temari…I'm sure it'll be more fun than just the two of you,' Ino said glancing furtively at Shikamaru and then retreating her gaze like a mouse.

'I would, but I don't know if she wants to watch Chouji eat more than a two-hundred pound man could handle.' Shikamaru placed his hands in his pockets, and retrieved a pack of cigarettes. He pulled one out and excused himself away with a curt nod, walking towards the exit. Smoking was a perfect excuse for Shikamaru to retract himself regularly from any 'troublesome' situation.

Though a non-confrontational figure, Shikamaru found himself in countless situations designated as an arbitrator. His mannerisms made life seems as if it was outdated and a bore to go on living, but excitement followed him like the plague. Of course, arbitrary situations are only so when either party succumbs to the voice of reason of a third outsider, but giving an unbiased opinion does not always mean that an injured party does not feel contrary to this train of thought. Therefore Shikamaru was succinctly aware of the dangerous turn from arbitrator to traitor in the workplace, academic environment, and even amongst friends could occur at any moment. Considering the safe removal of his person from these situations, Shikamaru was either a shrewd and sensible man, or a coward with little opinion on anything; the rational amongst you will indefinitely concur with the first, and the passionate other will side with the latter.

Release mechanisms are odd little tasks or traits that people develop over time and perform primarily to relieve themselves of the stress that they experience during the day, week, and even months. Besides assuaging stress, other purposes could be based purely on reassuring oneself, having a perpetual habit born out of repetition, or just for enjoyment. A warm cup of tea at the end of a tough and rigorous workday is an example; in this case the deleterious effects to the body are minimum, if not zero. In fact, depending on the type of tea being consumed, it not only washes away mental pressure but also strengthens the physical and corporeal.

For Nara Shikamaru smoking was a dual process - a release mechanism, but more importantly an enjoyable pastime. The nicotine in cigarettes induces the release of chemicals in one's brain associated with providing a feeling of pleasure and satisfaction. The greater one's intake of nicotine, the higher the rush of pleasurable feeling becomes. Over time, it becomes harder to grasp pleasure from this activity; as the body requires greater amounts of nicotine to maintain relish any gratification through the ac, smokers tend to increase intake to achieve that initial feeling of satisfaction. Needless to say, smoking becomes addictive and Nara Shikamaru - for all his exceptional genius - choose idiotically to fall into this wayward line, and became slave to addiction.

The tip of a match crackled noisily as it slid across the emery paper. Blue and yellow light sparkled and spurted, erupting is an instantaneous light that blew erratically in left and right as a cupped hand blocked out the tempest to protect the withering flame. Bringing in the tip of his cigarette, the bright yellow-orange glow of the lit end emitted wispy chains of dangerous blue smoke. Shikamaru inhaled as deep a breath as possible, relishing the feeling of a burning sensation tightening his lungs to the limit that he could possibly hold it, and then – release. Forming a tight circle with his mouth, Shikamaru release breath of smokes, the tendrils whisking away into the wind in liberation.

A dull grey sky looked down upon him as eerie clouds with ugly expressions flew by promising to let loose a stormy shower, beating down on the earth with a religious fury to clean and wash away any sins. Shikamaru grimaced as the biting wind cut his cheeks – heaven promised a heavy rain in a tempest. The mind as mysterious as it may be was a melting pot of different thoughts meshing together erratically at times in Shikamaru's case – he thought of Ino's oddly placed anger, Temari's disappointed tone, Chouji's diet and eating habits, the two papers that he had to finish writing by the end of the month which he had never bothered to begin with, but most importantly he thought of Asuma and playing shogi.

A half burned cigarette that rested comfortably between his index and middle finger was snatched away by a delicate hand. Raising the stick in her fingers, Ino watched the fumes burn away quietly, before dashing the cigarette to the ground.

'Ino…why do you always ruin my moment?'

'It's so that you can have many more healthy moments in life Shika-kun,' she answered, affecting a worried expression contradicted by her playful tone. 'I don't understand why you started smoking anyways…'

'Well you put an end to it before I could even finish.'

'Aha, again clever twist of words, but not what I meant! There's probably a Merriam Webster's dictionary and thesaurus shoved up somewhere behind that big forehead,' she said.

'You should be happy about that. After all, you've used my brain many times before.'

'Doing some homework and a few assignments for a friend isn't considered 'many times,' Ino responded, narrowing her light brows.

'You know I'm going to light another one right?'

'I'll watch you this time. No use in trying to change someone who doesn't want to be changed, right?'

Ino shrugged her shoulders in a careless manner, waiting for Shikamaru to light his cigarette as promised. Despite her words, Shikamaru knew she would rip the cigarette from his teeth before proceeding to stomp on it, reducing his enjoyment until it resembled burning ash. Running a finger through his hair, Shikamaru asked, 'What do you want Ino?'

'Nothing!' She waved her arms defensively, glaring up at the sky and right back down towards him. 'I thought maybe you got lost or were talking to Temari or something you took so long to come back. Chouji and Tenten sent me out to get you.' Ino's eye bags were clear to see in the open atmosphere and her cheeks turned rosy in the frost.

'I wasn't doing either. I've just been thinking about the papers I have to complete by the end of this month. If I knew law school was this tough, I would never have chosen this troublesome field.'

'Well you're going to get through it just fine,' Ino replied, crossing her hands together to suck in the warmth. 'You have always been able to do that.'

'What are you guys planning on doing tonight?'

'Tenten and I are just going to go over to Sakura's to watch a movie, cook some dinner and just relax. We haven't seen her in a while since she's become busy with finishing up her term. In fact I haven't seen you around a lot this year either, I suppose.' The wind picked up howling about in the air, blowing up snow that flew into Shikamaru and Ino. Both shielded themselves against the crisp white snowflakes, attacking them in numbers tens of thousands.

'I'm sure summer will be a lot more fun,' he promised, and grabbed a hold of Ino began walking towards the exit. 'Anyways as much as I love smoking, I think it's time to go inside. It's gearing up to be a fantastic show tonight.'

The dull grey colour strengthened above, occasionally lighting up flashes of white light; the booming sound of thunder would follow, lifting itself from suspension to blast as clamour forth long after the yellow flare had subsided. Somehow Ino thought, the picturesque scene of a mesh of deep grey thunderheads, black-purple sky, and citron lightning signaling the gale to come was ominous and beautiful, all together.


End file.
